The LIGHT in the STORM
by Cajai
Summary: Konoha is in ruins and the only hope is for pentagram, the five elite Konoha warriors, to travel back in time. Naruto Ino Shikamaru Neji Lee time travel story. YAOI, YURI, HET, MPREG


**The Light in the Storm**

_By Cajai_

Rated Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** YAOI, YURI, HET, MPREG, violence, gore, cussing, Sakura bashing, OOC, OC, AU, time travel…. More later

**Summary: **Konoha is in ruins and the only hope is for pentagram, the five elite Konoha warriors, to travel back in time. Naruto Ino Shikamaru Neji Lee time travel story. YAOI, YURI, HET, MPREG

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Hinata, Ino/Sakura or Ino/Temari… more later

**PROLOGUE**

We were the best of the best in the Iwa/Oto/Akatsuki/Kumo/Konoha/Suna war, people fled in fear when the saw the silver pentagram, five points for five members; Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino and I, Uzumaki Naruto. Four years we battled and after the final battle Konoha came out victorious. But our friends, our families or village was dead.

Four year years proceeding the war, the last Loyal Uchiha would attempt to defect, but I brought him back. I left his team in my depression and joined with my current team. For two years Sasuke stayed with us, until the Akatsuki lured him away with Itachi's death. Orochimaru would claim his body and the Akatsuki empowered with eight buji would join with Orochimaru, Iwagakure, Raigakure, as we would join with Sunagakure. In the final battle I would completely merge with the Kyuubi and using this power I would take my teammates and I back in time.

Kyuubi before his departure had gifted us each with three gifts, saying 'You kits made my life a hell of a ride.' So here we're developing the abilities we have discovered. Ino received the Mokuton (**A/N:** Or wood release- the first Hokage's bloodline limit), her other gift was a summoning tattoo belonging to hawks. Her final gift was unknown as of now.

Shikamaru would gain an ancient demonic power called Shadow Bending in which his body was entirely made of multitudes of shadows, but could manifest itself in a solid form when need be, he could control shadows even where there were none it did not chakra and the power was nearly limitless. Genjutsu did not work on him and his only weakness was a Futon (Wind Release). He had one more undiscovered gift.

Neji could now see at s 360 degrees circumference and had the ultimate defense with the Hyoton (**A/N:** For those who don't know Hyoton or ice release is Haku's bloodline limit), the other gift was unknown of now.

Lee now had a chakra system on par of a Kage and he quickly learned as many genjutsus he could. His taijutsu was still extreme, but his genjutsu almost reached the same level. Two years ago we had gotten Lee out of green spandex with a trick of making a uniform and that was how the pentagram was born. Lee's two other gifts were still unknown.

As for me? Kyuubi actually game me five gifts … two of them really make me blush. He changed my appearance… and he made me into a hermaphrodite (**A/N:** For those who don't know a hermaphrodite is being of both genders). He was very cryptic over why he did that. He just said it had to do something a brooding avenger. I try not to think about it. As for the other three, one is his Shape Shifting ability and the other two… they still remain unknown.

Of course Kyuubi also gave himself a gift… stupid fox. He now could with my permission manifest in his twenty-two year old human form and hit on me. Which just to tell you pisses me off royally. I have to put up with a sex deprived demon following me around. Kyuubi was made into an unofficial member of the pentagram.

We had killed Itachi after he slaughtered Shisui, his best friend before Sasuke's very eyes. So now we will work to destroy the Akatsuki and bring Orochimaru down. Thankfully Sasuke is not off to seek revenge, he quite content growing up in now a more loving family. But he still goes into a rage, when his brother's name is mentioned and follows Neji around like a lost puppy, being that Sasuke only saw Neji when Neji dove to protect Sasuke with his Hyoton from Itachi, who was looking for a hostage. Sasuke has also been acting weird around me… and I have no idea why. When I ask the group or Kyuubi why they all just laugh at me… Grr so frustrating. Sasuke's mom is expecting twins and life goes on with the pentagram keeping a watchful on it.

The only person who knows all of this is our trusty crystal ball user, the third Hokage after all we had to explain to him, why I look so different.

**TBC**


End file.
